


Horngry

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: A/B/O, Beta Gibraltar, M/M, Omega Octane, Public Sex, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Octane, Vaginal Fingering, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: Ever been angry and horny. Horny because you're angry. Angry because you're horny?In which: Octavio pisses off their teammate because he's horny and wants a fight and Makoa has to take him away and touch him until he Chills The Fuck Out.





	Horngry

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more of my stuff??? Wanna ask me to write you shit??? See me on: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com

The squadmate they had wasn’t bad, per say. Wasn’t a rude fella at all. A newbie, new to the ring and a little bit of a pushover and wanted to be the leader. Again, not a bad guy, just new. 

Yet, Octane could not fucking stand him right now. 

It was him and Gibraltar, his large boyfriend, and this guy. This fucking. Guy. 

Maybe it was Octane being close to his heat and forgetting suppressants that morning to help dull the pain and need. Maybe it was his short fuse and quick temper. Maybe it was because this guy was eyeing up his Beta as if Makoa was a delicious meal for him to have. 

That was his boyfriend. His. Not this guy’s, not this fucking guy’s who was driving him up a wall. 

So, Octane, being the kind of person he was, tries to play it off with jokes. Starts poking a little too deep into this poor newbie. Octane thinks he might be a beta who wants to be an alpha with how he’s taking Octane’s light insults way too hard to heart. 

“You really almost lost your footing there, huh, compadre?” It’s the little things said with enough challenge to them. Because Octane’s starting to feel it, the need to be a brat, to press and push and piss off someone or something because he can’t stand the silence. 

He doesn’t even notice Makoa nearby until the newbie is near Octane and snarling. “You really need to watch who you’re talking to, Omega.” And the way it’s said. The way ‘Omega’ is said like a bad thing, like he’s an item and not a person, has him just about pouncing. 

Yet, like a naughty kitten caught mid-air, he’s grabbed by his shoulder by a firm, large hand. The scent of dark chocolate and spices washing over him quickly so Octavio’s growl stops midway. 

“I think,” Makoa starts, perfectly chipper and ready to make amends. “That we need to have our time apart. Dontcha’ think, broda?” Whilst looking pointedly at the newbie who has been itching to partways ever since he joined this damn team. 

The guy huffs, shooting a glare at Octavio as if he’s won with his last word before trotting off in the other direction. 

Octavio, by now, is steamed and mad. He was going to punch the shit out of that guy! What gave him the right to say it like that?! As if he was being over emotional!? Maybe he was! Maybe he was fed up! Maybe he was achingly wet now that Makoa was holding him tight like this! Wasn’t his fault! 

Makoa, as if sensing it, looks around them in the ring. Ten squads left. 

They had time. 

Octavio is practically vibrating in his hands by the time Makoa can lift him up into his large arms to hold him firmly. And immediately Octavio is throwing a fit. “I could have kicked his ass! Why did you stop me! Let me down! I am going to show him who he thinks he is-!” 

Lips gently press to the corner of his mouth through his mask. It effectively makes Octavio pause mid-shout, looking up at his gentle giant of a partner through his green lensed goggles. The look is enough to get him to swallow as Makoa gives a lopsided smile, patient as ever with his spunky boyfriend. 

“And I’m sure ya’ could have. But, we have a game to win, and you are far too fed up ta’ be out dere talkin’ like that. C’mon, Gibraltar will take care of ya’.” It’s a promise, how he smiles and dimples show up on his cheeks and some of his hair is falling from his bun. Octavio is a weak man. Dumbly nodding instead and eagerly allowing himself to be carried to a nearby building. 

There’s not much they can do under a short period of time. So Makoa ends up with Octavio on his lap. Himself pressed up against a wall so he could have his smaller partner facing away from him. Pulling Octavio’s legs apart after his Omega all but rips off his own shorts to allow Makoa to touch him. 

Resting his chin on Octavio’s shoulder as the mentioned man’s head falls back against him, he kisses at the exposed, tanned flesh there. Earning him a shudder from Octavio as his fingers make quick work of him. 

Two fingers curl inside of Octavio’s dripping cunt. His fingers, large and thick making him feel stuffed enough he’s not whining for more. Letting his palm rest against Octavio’s swollen clit so he can grind the heel of it into him. 

Makoa isn’t rushed, he knows Octavio is a quick partner. The Omega whimpers, hips humping up into Makoa’s hand with absolute need. If Makoa, perhaps, was a different sort of man, perhaps he’d have taken him here. Rough, hard, without too much of a thought for Octavio’s pleasure. 

Yet instead, despite being hard against Octavio’s ass, he’s more than content to finger fuck his partner and kiss at his pulse point. Licking over the sensitive flesh there as Octavio’s voice hitches. “Ah- there, there, there- like that. Yessss yes yes fuck- ah Makoa-” 

He sounds so beautiful, Makoa thinks. How his skin is glistening with a sheen of sweat, how his mask must be so humid with each breath he takes. Knowing his eyes are rolling back in his goggles from the way Octavio’s head rolls too. Feeling Octavio clenching down on his fingers, fluttering and twitching his hips to try and gain more. Make Makoa hit that spot again and again with a curl and ‘come hither’ motion of his fingers. 

Makoa hums in response. The low tone of his voice making his chest rumble as he chuckles. “C’mon. Let me feel you cum for me. They might even hear ya’ on the cameras, huh?” He taunts, knowing Octavio gets off on the thrill of being watched. 

That does the trick. Octavio surges forward, but one of Makoa’s hands keeps flat between his chest. Feeling the fluttering of his heart as Octavio’s sweet little cunt clenches desperately on his fingers. Feeling his clit twitch and jerk against his palm as he rubs Octavio through it. Feeling liquid squirting from him, coating his palm and hitting the metal floor underneath them as Octavio whines and sobs out in pleasure. 

Frustrations worked out, Makoa carefully dresses him once more. Holding the Omega to his chest with a bit of a laugh once Octavio is up and chipper again. 

“Alright! Let’s go! Faster, faster, faster, race you down the hill!”


End file.
